1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a folding/sliding door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support for securing a door to a channel, in which the support folds down to the side of the door during installation and has a rotating head that locks into the channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support of this general kind is shown, for instance, in DE-43 24 340 A1. In order to mount this known support in the upper area of the opening side of a two-leaf folding/sliding door and to introduce the support into the guide channel mounted, for example, on the facing of a wardrobe body parallel to the opening side, it is necessary to attach the hinge arm of the hinge mounted on the door leaf to the retaining part, then push the carriage part within the longitudinal slot of the guide channel and lock it there by turning the pin through 90 degrees, before the other door leaf can be flexibly connected to a side wall of the body. For this, it is necessary for the fitter to support the two-leaf door while inserting and locking the support in the guide channel, thus rendering the mounting operation significantly more complicated, because the door leaves, on larger wardrobes in particular, may be of substantial weight, and because the fitter must hold the door leaves in correct position for insertion of the support into the guide channel while carrying out the mounting with one hand. In the case of the known support, it is not possible to connect one door leaf flexibly to a side panel of the wardrobe body prior to inserting and locking the support in the guide channel, because when such a connection has been made, the necessary movement for mounting of the support in vertical direction is no longer possible. Connection of the folding/sliding door to a side panel of the wardrobe body prior to mounting of the support in the guide channel attached to the facing is, however, desirable because then the fitter no longer has to support the weight of the door while mounting the support.